


Sleeping Beauty

by Toyon



Series: 亂世佳人 [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 迪士尼仙履奇緣：A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes.雖然不是睡美人但是我用他當梗XD有開車請注意





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> 另外本篇是與J姿的合作車，請務必前往觀賞他精美的圖作喔！  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/n3se1l

 

終日被濃霧籠罩的森林深處，矗立著一座高塔。

尖銳的荊棘叢圍繞著高塔生長，與那爬滿塔身的藤蔓枯枝相襯之下，使得這座高塔更添上了一股陰森恐怖的氣息。

初升的明月柔和了這陰森的氛圍，由塔頂半敞的窗戶逐漸地將漆黑的房內染上銀白色的光輝，未被攏起的紅色天鵝絨布窗簾披垂在窗口，隨著闖入的微風輕輕地飄動。

這陣風吹落了窗臺上茂盛的黑色玫瑰花瓣，隨風飄進房裡，落在沉睡者的黑色裙襬上。

躺在床上熟睡的男人身穿一襲黑色禮服，禮服上半身由精緻的黑色羽狀蕾絲構成，腰際與手臂外側的蜜棕色肌膚在鏤空的菱網中若隱若現，胸口深至上腹的V字開口坦露了精瘦的肌肉線條，而下半身多層的黑色紗裙遮去裙底風光，在微弱的月光下僅能約略看見修長的雙腿輪廓，引人遐想。

皓月當空，房內的灰色大理石地板染上由窗口透進來的銀白月光愈加明亮，隨著一陣清風，月光所及之處起了漣漪，泉湧出大量的銀灰色液體，那些液體像是有生命一般堆疊凝聚了起來，最終化為一個面目猙獰、有著強壯身型，頭上還戴著一頂金製小王冠的銀灰色怪物。

他站直了身體，回頭瞥了一眼高掛在天上的滿月，一步步地走向正躺在床上熟睡的人類。

「卡爾頓。」暴亂伸出巨大爪子按住那人的肩膀輕輕地搖了搖，「該醒了。」

見那人沒有絲毫反應，暴亂俯身湊近依舊沉睡的卡爾頓耳邊，「卡爾頓．德瑞克，醒醒。」

就像是完全沒聽見一般，卡爾頓依舊雙手交握地睡著。

嘗試了兩次無果，暴亂無奈地坐在床邊用巨大的利爪撥去落在卡爾頓身上的黑色玫瑰花，以手背輕輕地貼在卡爾頓的額上，確認對方體溫正常後，這才稍稍鬆了口氣，思忖著該如何將面前的人類喚醒。

他伸出柔化過不那麼具有威脅性的爪子，小心地用指腹撫過卡爾頓的粉色薄唇，情不自禁地吻上卡爾頓帶有兩顆痣的眉角，像是對待極為珍視的寶物一般，輕柔地沿著卡爾頓的五官輪廓舐吻至頸部，然後以細長的舌頭尖端撩撥似地舔至耳際。

「嗯……」卡爾頓微皺起眉頭，向著自己被舔吻的方向縮了縮，正好對上騷擾者的臉。

原本只是打算以微小的惡作劇喚醒卡爾頓的暴亂表情一滯，隱隱感受到自己體內有什麼被勾起的他像著了魔一樣，低頭吻上尚未醒來的卡爾頓，將自己的舌頭侵入對方口中，小心地撬開牙齒，纏上他粉嫩的舌頭，以肉色粗大的舌頭佔滿卡爾頓的口腔。

然而睡眠中的卡爾頓反射性地別開頭，以為對方總算要清醒過來的暴亂也順勢抽離他的舌頭，兩人的唾液牽起銀絲，意猶未盡的暴亂舔去殘留在卡爾頓嘴上的唾液，準備等對方清醒後再盡情地為所欲為。

意外的是，即便已經做到了這樣的程度，卡爾頓卻依舊沒有要清醒的意思。發現對方還沉浸在睡夢中，暴亂不由得笑了起來，原本只打算惡作劇點到為止的想法昇華，他想知道卡爾頓會遲鈍到什麼樣的程度。

於是，暴亂拉起覆在卡爾頓雙腿上的裙襬。

裙襬的高開叉設計讓暴亂十分滿意，他替卡爾頓褪下礙事的黑色底褲，分開他整齊併攏的雙腿，銀灰色的液體由卡爾頓的大腿內側分流，一部分輕巧地爬上他還尚無反應的陰莖，像爬藤般纏上，另一部分則由穴口滲入卡爾頓體內，由內部凝聚出無數的細小觸手規律地為其潤滑、擴張。

暴亂邊套弄著卡爾頓的分身，邊用巨大的爪子將卡爾頓的上半身扶起，他以粗大的肉色舌頭伸進禮服上半身的蕾絲底下，挑逗地來回舔舐卡爾頓胸前的敏感處，見對方皺著眉反射性地抬起手打算撥開自己，暴亂眼明手快地凝聚出另一條觸手阻止，並預防性地扣住他的另一隻手避免被打擾了興致。

敏感帶受到刺激使得卡爾頓呼吸紊亂了起來，也許是雙手被控制的緣故，他下意識地扭動身體，發現這點的暴亂收回在他胸前肆虐的舌頭，改以觸手探入禮服的V字底端，搔癢似地滑過卡爾頓的下腹，最後與纏繞著剛硬挺起來的觸手匯聚，加重了套弄的力道。

「嗯……啊……」卡爾頓的身體微微地顫抖著，逐漸上升的體溫使得雙頰染上緋紅，從方才接吻後微張的嘴洩出隱忍著的呻吟。

被卡爾頓的反應撩撥得有些按捺不住的暴亂任憑自己的理智從懸崖上墜落，他來到卡爾頓的身側，抬起他的修長美腿，將其凝聚出的銀灰色粗大陰莖抵上卡爾頓擴張到一半的穴口。

也許會有一點疼。但毋需擔心，他永遠都不會讓卡爾頓受傷的。

「唔！」卡爾頓被突然的疼痛驚醒，隨之而來的酥麻感讓他弓起了背，他反射性地想抓著什麼，卻發現自己的手正被兩條銀灰色的觸手控制著無法動彈，「什麼……暴亂？」

卡爾頓的表情滿是驚訝，然而還沒來得及讓他問上什麼，暴亂便一口氣地將陰莖沒入卡爾頓體內，些微疼痛與快感混雜，這讓卡爾頓暫停了思考，失神地望向天花板。

「哈啊……」卡爾頓極力壓抑著自己的反應，閉上眼睛深吸一口氣，嘗試讓剛睡醒還有些昏沉的腦袋清醒些，他強裝鎮定地望向身側的銀灰色共生體，「暴亂，你在做什麼？」

「你覺得呢，睡美人？」明知故問。暴亂緩緩地抽出深埋在卡爾頓體內的粗大異物，摩擦所帶來的酥麻感被拉長，使得卡爾頓的身體緊繃了起來，下體傳來的燥熱使他無法思考，他低頭望去，卻看見自己的分身正充血地挺立著，羞恥的感覺讓卡爾頓的臉刷地脹紅，嘗試別開臉，卻被暴亂扳回面向自己，「看著我。」

「你……唔。」卡爾頓才要開口說些什麼，嘴卻被暴亂的舌頭給堵住，溫暖濕潤地纏綿起來，被勾起的性慾邪惡地爬上他的後腦勺，侵蝕著他的自制力，然而就在他即將淪陷時，暴亂又再次地將他即將抽出的分身重重地插入，「啊！」

與方才相比更加劇烈的快感襲上，卡爾頓還沒來得及反應，暴亂便由慢而快規律地抽插了起來，黑色紗裙隨著暴亂接連的挺進而凌亂，充滿情慾的呻吟也不斷地從卡爾頓嘴裡發出：「唔、嗯……哈啊……暴亂、等等……」

「這全是你的錯。」暴亂笑著抽回自己的舌頭，邊加重抽插的力道，邊以觸手套弄著卡爾頓那頂端已經滲出液體的分身，「怎麼也喚不醒……」

暴亂湊近卡爾頓的耳邊，低沉嘶啞的聲音肆意地挑逗著卡爾頓，試圖將他拉往慾望的更深處，「還無意識地勾引我。」

「什……我沒……」前後雙重刺激而攀升到極致的快感便奪去了卡爾頓的思考，反駁的話語剛到嘴邊便成了零碎的呻吟與粗重的喘息，「嗯、哈啊……停下來……」

「真的要停下？」對卡爾頓的反應十分滿意的暴亂再次刻意地放慢抽插的速度，「告訴我、卡爾頓……」

「別……別用這種方式。」懸而未決的慾望幾乎要將卡爾頓的理智啃食殆盡，他想盡快脫離這個狀態，怎麼做都好，「哈啊……暴亂，快、點……」

「快點？」暴亂滿意地欣賞卡爾頓被逼迫得泛紅的眼眶，趁其不備地加快，這舉動使得快感又更上一層，驟然爬升的感受讓卡爾頓緊繃了起來，然而暴亂似乎還不夠滿足，將控制住卡爾頓雙手的觸手鬆開前去逗弄他胸前的敏感處，並伸出舌頭沿著他腹部的肌肉曲線輕柔地往胸口舔去。

「啊、暴亂，不行……不、我……啊——」不斷累加堆疊如危樓的快感瞬間化為一陣痙攣如閃電般擊中卡爾頓，乳白色的灼熱液體隨著他的呻吟不受控地盡數噴出——

 

 

「嗬！」卡爾頓脹紅著臉從夢中驚醒，他慌亂地環顧四周，確認自己所處的是他所熟悉的臥室後這才按著胸口鬆了口氣。

「睡得好嗎？卡爾頓。」一旁的暴亂游刃有餘地側躺著，「看來你做了個好夢？」

「呃、我不明白你在說什麼。」暴亂意有所指的語氣讓他有些尷尬地別開臉，如果平時的記憶是共享的，那夢境大概也……想起夢中的情景，卡爾頓的臉更紅了，現在的他需要冷靜下，「我去喝點水。」

「你不需要喝水。」將宿主的小心思盡收眼底的暴亂伸出巨爪將卡爾頓拉進懷裡，親暱的在他眉角上的痣留下一吻，「你需要的是夢的解析，卡爾頓。」

「夢的解析？」聽見自己熟悉的書名，卡爾頓愣了愣，「什麼意思？」

「你不想知道你的夢代表著什麼嗎？」暴亂低沉嘶啞的聲音在卡爾頓的耳邊響起，讓他不禁連結到夢中暴亂對他的挑逗，僵硬地挪著身子想逃開，「你想去哪？讓我把話說完，你就可以去準備上班了。」

「真的？」同樣對自己為何會做這個夢感到有些好奇的卡爾頓停下掙扎，也許暴亂對這場夢有些見解，他一直都對人的心理有些興趣，那是比起已知的科學更捉摸不定的領域，「你讀過佛洛伊德的書？」

「我沒有。」暴亂笑了起來，有時候卡爾頓莫名地好騙，「但你讀過，我也知道你為什麼做這個夢。」

隱隱覺得不對勁的卡爾頓懷疑地皺起了眉，「你知道為什麼？」

「人的夢境有時候反映了內心深層的願望。」暴亂正經八百地解釋著，邊悄然無聲地伸出銀灰色的觸手，小心地由最下方的睡衣扣子開始解起，「你會做這個夢某種程度上是受我影響……記得火箭爆炸後的你曾昏迷了一段時間吧？」

「這也許可以說明為什麼夢中的你是睡著的，而我十分希望你能清醒……」暴亂深情地望進卡爾頓深棕色的雙眸，巨爪輕柔地撥去垂落在他額上的瀏海，「至於其他的部分……」

「那是你的願望，深沉地放在內心中，只有進入夢鄉時才會以夢境的形式顯現。」暴亂翻身壓上卡爾頓，觸手也恰好解開了最上頭的扣子，輕巧地拉開他的睡衣，「而我，能讓你美夢成真。」

「等等、你要做什麼？」還沉浸在暴亂深情告白中的卡爾頓一愣，發現自己的睡衣早已被對方解開，連忙按住暴亂擬化出的肩膀，依照情勢大概猜出暴亂意圖的卡爾頓試著跟自己的共生體講道理，「暴亂，待會兒我就得去公司了。」

「我知道。」暴亂理所當然地點點頭，巨大的手掌撫上卡爾頓推著自己的手，「我也說了，等我說完就讓你去準備上班。」

「只不過，是準備明天的。」說著，暴亂便在卡爾頓的鼻翼輕吻，順勢親暱地沿著他的頸部啄吻至胸前。

發現自己被擺了一道的卡爾頓無奈地閉上眼睛，「暴亂，我今天有三個會議。」

「三個是否與會都無所謂的內部會議。」暴亂提醒，但就算他今天有什麼重要會議也不會改變他現在正要做的事情，「有比讓你的夢境成真重要？」

「暴亂。」卡爾頓嘆了口氣，正要說些什麼，暴亂卻出乎意料地停下了挑逗，認真地思考了起來。

「的確。」暴亂可惜地點點頭，「沒有那套黑色禮服的確不能算是完整的成真……不過、我還真不知道你有這樣的癖好，卡爾頓。」

「我沒有。」卡爾頓即刻否認，他從沒想過要穿女裝，也沒有那方面的興趣。儘管他無法否認女裝在夢中為他們帶來了無以倫比的效果。

然而暴亂似乎壓根兒沒聽進去，對他來說卡爾頓穿什麼都無所謂，卡爾頓的存在本身就足夠吸引他，打從一開始就是如此。

暴亂重新開始舐吻著卡爾頓裸露在空氣中的每一寸肌膚，惹得本就因夢境內容而起了生理反應的卡爾頓輕顫，「……暴亂，停下。」

「你想要我，卡爾頓。」暴亂收起利齒，在卡爾頓粉色的唇上深深一吻，「我們都清楚這點。」

的確如此。卡爾頓輕喘著妥協，原本推拒著暴亂的手撫上其臉頰，「但在開始前……能不能先讓我請個假？」

「不需要。」暴亂瞇起眼睛蹭了蹭卡爾頓的手掌，俯身在他耳邊低語，「我已經替你請好了。」

 

 

幾個小時後的生命基金會。

「嘿、執行長在嗎？」為了遞交報告書卻發現辦公室上鎖的研究員攔住卡爾頓的秘書，「他大概什麼時候會來？」

「德瑞克執行長今天請病假。」秘書剛打完最後一通取消行程的電話，聽見研究員的問句，想起早晨時接到的請假電話，皺起眉頭，「早上打電話來的時候聲音非常沙啞，聽起來病得很重。」

要是執行長能多休息幾天就好了呢。秘書嘆了口氣，走進秘書室開始了她忙碌的一天。


End file.
